


Art for 'Half Past the Point of No Return' by Murphybabe

by GiseeRouchon



Category: The Professionals
Genre: CI5 Box of Tricks Big Bang Fan Fiction Challenge 2014, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiseeRouchon/pseuds/GiseeRouchon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As provided by the author):<br/>'Trust. As Cowley’s top team, Bodie and Doyle have no problems with trust on the job and in the bedroom – until Bodie makes a mistake that results in marriage. Things go from bad to worse and Bodie leaves CI5 and Doyle. Doyle struggles on but life is pointless without his partner. He meets up with Ann Holly again and marries her in a desperate attempt at normality, but this doesn’t work out either and Cowley arranges his secondment to Scotland Yard to work on a joint operation. Quite by chance, Bodie is involved in this operation, but it is a changed Bodie: down on his luck and sadly out of condition, he tries to help his former partner and is hurt. Doyle rescues him and takes him away to recover. Once healed, Bodie slips away into the night again. Some time later, Bodie tracks Doyle down to make amends. Doyle has renounced his previous life and is living on a smallholding in the wilds of Derbyshire, solitary, ascetic and self-sufficient. Bodie wants Doyle back but can Doyle bring himself to trust Bodie again? If he takes Bodie back, will it last? Or is the risk too great, and is this the time to turn the tables and walk away from Bodie?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'Half Past the Point of No Return' by Murphybabe

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at doing art for a Big Bang fan fiction challenge and it was a massive learning curve, but I have to admit that I had an absolute **ball** taking part. I was aiming for three pictures originally, but ended up with... well... a _few_ more.. *g*. Main thanks go to Murphybabe for writing a story that gave me so many ideas for illustrations that I couldn't possibly make them all in the allotted time, and of course to the wonderful Mods at CI5 Box of Tricks for their efficient and enthusiastic managing of all The Professionals Big Bangs up to and including this year's. I really hope to be able to take part again next year.  
>  The text on the images was taken/ adapted from lyrics from the Pink song 'Glitter In The Air' which provided a certain amount of inspiration for the story.  
> Zooming in, I've noticed that there's quite a loss of resolution with these thumbnails, so if poss I'll include the link to the originals on Imgur which are better quality. http://giseerouchon.imgur.com  
> Oh, Oh! And spot the deliberate ;-) mistake. First one to do so wins a lolly. This may well be a kind of WIP as there are other pics that I had to temporarily shelve that *might* reach the light of day, one day.... ;-) Thanks very much for looking.x


End file.
